


Repairs

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Time to get to work.





	Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC, 'surgery'

This was one of those days where Lowe felt almost nervous. It wasn't brain surgery or anything, not literally, but this sort of thing felt like it sometimes. Too many people were watching, waiting on him. He just needed to solder a few tiny components back in place, get these wires strung through to where they connected, and close up the panel. Should be easy, possibly more so in low gravity, and Lowe knew he was damned lucky... But this was plenty important to the people who'd hired him. Who were staring at him... 

Lowe smiled and got to work.


End file.
